1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a new and improved workbench holder system and, more particularly, pertains to a workbench holder system for the cross cut of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of workbench systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, workbench systems of known designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of facilitating accurate crosscuts in lumber are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
The prior art discloses a large number of workbench systems of known designs and configurations. By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,773,523 to Hopla, issued Dec. 11, 1956, discloses a guide device for portable power saws. U.S. Pat. No. 4,056,028 to Patterson, issued Nov. 1, 1977, discloses an apparatus for guiding a portable power saw. U.S. Pat. No. 4,306,479 to Eberhardt, issued Dec. 22, 1981, discloses a portable power driven cutting tool guide. International Publication Number WO 91/01838, published 21 Feb., 1991 to Kirbach et al., discloses a self aligning guide system for one or more circular saw blades. U.S. Pat. No. 5,182,975 to Warner, issued Feb. 2, 1993, discloses a guide for portable power saw. Lastly, U.S. Design Pat. No. 387,782 to Letendre, issued Dec. 16, 1997, discloses a guide assembly for conventional bench saw.
In this respect, the workbench holder system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a workbench holder system for the cross cuts of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved workbench holder system which can be used for a workbench holder system for the cross cuts of lumber with an electric hand circular saw and portable workbench. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.